When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Krieet ... Kubuka pintu rumahku setelah pulang dari bekerja. Penasaran—oh, 'kematian' macam apakah yang akan menyambutku kali ini? # Warm-Fluff, KaitoMiku, based on HobonichiP's "When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead". Enjoy


**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid _milik Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.

_When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead (Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma fa Kanarazu Shinda Furi o Shite Imasu) _milik HobonichiP

Family, romance, fluff, warm, tralala~

Happy reading! :)

* * *

><p>"AAAA!"<p>

Suara teriakan seorang wanita nyaring bergema dari arah rumahku. Aku berhenti, lantas mengerutkan dahiku, siapa gerangan kiranya? Aku melangkah, lalu segera menambah kecepatan berjalanku.

Benar saja, teriakan itu berasal dari rumahku. Pintu rumahku terbuka, di depan pintu rumahku terlihat seorang wanita berambut hijau yang tidak asing, sedang berdiri dengan kaki bergetar.

Aku menepuk bahu wanita yang berteriak itu, "Gumi_-san_?"

Wanita itu berbalik. Sesuai dugaanku, wanita itu Gumi_-san_, tetangga yang tinggal tepat di samping rumahku.

"S-shion-_san_ ..."

Wajah Gumi pucat, tubuhnya lemas dan timpang, nyaris jatuh pingsan. Ia menunjuk seseorang yang tersungukur dengan pakaian berlumuran darah dengan pisau tertancap di punggung, di ruang tamuku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dalam. Kuperhatikan baik-baik—oh! Itu istriku, Miku. Aku mendekat, kemudian mencabut pisau yang tertancap di punggung Miku, lalu melihat 'noda darah' yang mengering mengenai lantai.

"Wah, sepertinya bersih-bersih kali ini akan susah," Aku berbisik di telinganya.

Kulihat pelan-pelan senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya, lalu terdengar suara tawa kecil dari bibirnya, "Maaf, aku ceroboh dengan 'noda darah'," katanya sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Aku tersenyum lega, kemudian berbalik menghadap Gumi yang masih berdiri lemas di ambang pintu. "Ah, Gumi-_san_, maaf sudah membuat Anda panik. Miku baik-baik saja, Anda tidak perlu cemas," jelasku.

Gumi terang heran. Dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan pamit undur diri. Pintu ditutup.

"Miku_-chan_, kau kurang hati-hati. Kau jadi menakuti tetangga kita ...," kataku.

"M-maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Gumi akan kemari sore ini, sih," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku bantu membersihkan lantainya, ya?"

Aku hendak marah, namun yang meluncur dari bibirku hanya tawa geli. Bagaimanapun juga, aku susah marah dengannya.

Aku heran, kematian macam apa lagi yang akan ia tampilkan besok?

Satu hari, aku melihatnya dengan panah menembus kepalanya. Aku hanya berkata, "Miku_-chan_, ayo cepat bangun!"

Di hari lain, aku melihatnya dengan kostum tentara ... oh, bahkan ia memakai lencana bertuliskan 'Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai mati!' di dadanya. Aku tertawa kecil, "Kau bukan tentara, Miku_-chan_ ..."

Hari berikutnya kulihat dia dengan kostum ikan besar yang mati, lengkap dengan bau ikan busuknya. Aku menggeleng-geleng heran, "Apa-apaan ini?" kataku sambil menahan senyuman.

Sebenarnya aku sudah berpikir tentang maksud tindakan Miku seperti. Padahal kami baru menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tiap pulang kerja, ia selalu mengejutkanku dengan macam-macam aksinya. Bukannya istirahat, tiap pulang kerja pekerjaanku bertambah dengan membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan penampilannya.

Tiap pulang kerja, aku harus membersihkan dan menggosok lantai dengan susah payah. Sedangkan di dapur Miku menyiapkan minuman atau es krim untukku dengan panah masih berada di kepalanya untukku yang kelelahan.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa lelah dan aksi Miku setiap hari, tapi tetap saja ... yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberinya pujian atau senyuman sebagai penghargaan atas aktingnya yang luar biasa.

Aku heran dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada hari ini. Hari ini tepat lima bulan usia pernikahan kami—tidak terasa, ternyata sudah hampir setengah tahun kami menghabiskan waktu dan berbagi suka duka bersama. Juga berbagai macam cerita cinta yang mengundang tawa dan haru di bawah atap rumah tangga sudah kami alami. Tidak ketinggalan, berbagai macam jenis kematian pula ...

Hari ini aku pulang cepat. Aku mampir ke toko kue sebelum pulang. Aku membeli bermacam-macam kue—_cheesecake_,_ montblac_, _opera_, _napoleon_, _mochi,_ dan lain-lain. Aku juga membeli es krim dan keripik _negi_. Makan malam kali ini harus menjadi acara yang spesial.

Setelah membeli kue, aku buru-buru ke stasiun agar tak ketinggalan kereta. Stasiun hari ini agak lenggang, jadi walau di dalam gerbong kereta sekalipun, masih banyak bangku kosong.

Sambil duduk menunggu kereta sampai pada tujuan, pikiranku mengawang jauh—lagi-lagi memikirkan Miku.

Dulu, sewaktu kami belum menikah, sekalipun aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumahnya atau mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di pantai. Dulu itu hiburan paling menyenangkan yang kumiliki.

Sejak aku mendapat promosi di tempat kerjaku, pekerjaan terasa semakin menyenangkan. Aku mendapat kenaikan jabatan, kenaikan gaji, juga memiliki bawahan yang membantu pekerjaanku. Lama-lama yang menjadi hiburanku kini adalah bekerja.

Aku lupa Miku_-chan _di rumah. Aku lupa memikirkan perasaan Miku.

Kami masih terhitung pengantin baru, kami tidak mempunyai anak, kami juga sudah memiliki rumah sendiri sehingga kami juga tidak tinggal di rumah orangtua kami. Miku juga tidak bekerja, ia keluar dari pekerjaannya ketika menikah denganku—ia bilang ia akan memulai bisnisnya sendiri.

Setiap aku bekerja, Miku selalu sendirian. Miku seharusnya sudah merasa bosan.

Tapi buktinya ia masih setia menungguiku pulang kerja. Ia juga berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan 'kostum-kostum kematiannya', yang mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum sekalipun aku jengkel dengan idenya.

...

Aw! Aku benar-benar merasa 'dicubit' sekarang. Bagaimana, _sih, _masa selama ini aku tidak sadar dengan maksud tingkah Miku?

Miku berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku. Ia butuh perhatian! Seharian di rumah pasti membuat harinya terasa makin panjang. _Miku pasti kesepian._

Kini giliranku yang merasa buruk. Aku merasa jahat karena pernah menyimpan jengkel terhadap ulah Miku. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, lantas aku tertawa kecil menertawakan kebodohan diriku sendiri. Ooh, aku jadi merindukan Miku—sangat merindukannya!

Seandainya saja kereta ini melaju dalam kecepatan cahaya—aku tidak sabar menemuinya, kemudian aku ingin mengatakan sebanyak mungkin betapa aku merindukan dan menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya!

Ketika kereta sudah berhenti pada stasiun tujuanku, aku segera membawa barang-barangku dan, tanpa sadar, berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar bisa cepat sampai di rumah.

Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu makan malam hebat ini.

Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu bertemu istriku.

Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu 'kematian' macam apa yang menyambutku ketika aku membuka pintu—jika itu memang caranya untuk menunjukkan besarnya rasa cintanya untukku.

Mendadak perasaan ini mengalir hingga pembuluh kapilerku, membuatku menghiraukan segala peluh dan rasa pegal sepulang kerja. Bahkan ketika aku hendak membuka pintu rumah, jantungku berdegup seolah perasaanku ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah Miku. Aku membuka pintu rumah setelah mengatur napasku.

_Krieet ..._

Tidak ada Miku yang terbaring di lantai. Tidak ada 'noda darah', tidak juga kekacauan lain.

Aku menengok, berharap menemukan Miku dengan kostumnya. Tapi yang kutemukan hanya Miku yang menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan pandangan kosong. Ada apa? Apa dia sedang sedih?

Miku menoleh, "Kaito_-kun_? Kau pulang cepat?"

"Y-ya, aku—"

"Aku kehabisan ide ...," Miku menyela sedih. "Aku kehabisan ide harus berdandan bagaimana lagi, jadi ..."

Aku tersenyum geli. Aku buru-buru memeluknya cepat. Hangat—aku merindukan perasaan hangat seperti ini! "Terima kasih sudah menungguku pulang kerja setiap hari. Aku ingin kau tahu; bahkan dengan atau tanpa berpura-pura mati, aku menyayangimu—sangat menyayangimu!"

Aku mengatakannya dengan tulus. Kulihat wajah Miku terkejut, namun ia menghela napas lega akhirnya. Ia mengangguk senang, lantas balas memelukku.

"A-anu ... Miku_-chan_, bisa kita makan malam dulu, aku lapar ...," kataku seiring perutku yang berbunyi.

Miku tertawa kecil, lantas menarikku ke meja makan. Aku tersenyum.

"_Malam ini harus jadi makan malam yang spesial, ya. Kalau menunya berhasil menggugah selera, besok kita pergi ke pantai!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>

* * *

><p>Fanfiksi Voca kedua saya—cihuii! #krik<p>

Ceritanya ini diilhami dari lagu aransemen HobonichiP (waktu saya ngetik ini juga sambil dengerin lagu ini; baik yang versi Miku maupun KAITO), yang ternyata cerita lagunya memang manis ... err, pokoknya gitu, walau kasian sama Miku juga sih, hoho.

Saya nggak tahu apakah sudah ada yang memosting _fic _Voca (terutama dari fandom Indo) yang diilhami dari lagu ini juga. _But, well... :)_

Oke, entah ini bagus atau tidak. Yang jelas, kalau genrenya nggak pas, bilang ya, sekalian rekomendasiin genre yang benar apa. OH! Kalau _rate_-nya ketinggian kasih tahu ya (fanfiksi ini K+, kalau K saja sudah cukup, nanti saya rubah, tapi saya minta pendapat dulu~)

_Thanks for reading!  
><em>


End file.
